Crouching Ed Hidden Ein
by Julia Spiegel
Summary: Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon........Cowboy Bebop...........
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You think I own anything? Well, I don't!  
  
I know, the sound effects suck, but this is my first time with this action stuff.  
  
I'm sorry if you don't like Ed in this fic, her personality is much much more sane, but I was trying to set the mood of the original movie.  
  
Since this takes place in China, I had to change everyone's last names, but not their first names. So you can still tell who's who.  
  
======================================================  
  
-Long, long, ago, in ancient China, where fighters could fly in the air, when there were still dynasties and royalty......-  
  
  
  
CROUCHING ED HIDDEN EIN  
  
  
  
*CLASH!!*  
  
*CLASH!!*  
  
*CLASH!!*  
  
Swordfighting was a beautiful sport. The glistening swords, the swift movement of the swordsmen. Well, that's what Ed thought. She was peeking through bushes watching the legendary Spike Lee and his opponent Shin Wong dueling. Shin swiped his sword at Spike's knees, but Spike dodged it and jumped into the air, and landed behind Shin, confusing him. Shin turned around.  
  
*SWISH!!* Spike's sword attempted to cut off Shin's head but missed, on purpose.  
  
*CLASH!!* Their swords met, and both were struggling to push each other's swords away.  
  
Ed was astonished, yet amazed at the excellent swordsmanship.  
  
*SWISH!!*  
  
*CLASH!!* And again the fighting continued for about two more minutes. Shin ran for the pillar, ran up, jumped back, and was coming back down, sword high above his head, straight for Spike. Spike raised his sword in front of him, ready to take what was going to happen.  
  
*CLASH!!* Sparks were flying. Shin's sword met with Spike's but Spike pushed back hard and sent him falling to the ground. He put the tip of the sword in front of Shin's nose.  
  
"How dare you come trespassing here and attempting to murder me! Now tell me, are you one of Vicious' men?" Spike said, angrily.  
  
"Uh..uh...uh..." Shin shook nervously, sweating, and nodded his head.  
  
"Leave at once!" Spike scolded. And Shin ran away, as fast as he could.  
  
Ed was awed by Spike's boldness, not killing his opponent, but letting him go without a scratch.  
  
Spike turned around, his back facing Ed in the bushes, and put his sword back in the hilt with a little *clink* sound. He looked down and closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them.  
  
"Excuse me, may I ask why you are staring at me." He asked calmly.  
  
Ed's eyes opened wide. She wondered how he knew she was there. She didn't answer.  
  
"Why won't you answer me?" Spike asked again, still calm.  
  
"Oh, uh, I was so amazed by your fight just a minute ago." Ed replied, sweatdropping.  
  
"May I ask who you are?"  
  
"Um, uh...oh! My name is Edward Wong Hau Pepulu Tivrusky Ling, your honorable Spike Lee." She said nervously.  
  
"And what do you want?"  
  
"I have come to ask to be your disciple, your greatness."  
  
"No need to call me by such desirable names, child."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"It is ok."  
  
"So, may I be your disciple?" Ed asked, a little eagerness in her voice.  
  
"How very enthusiastic you are." Spike could tell that she was starting to get excited.  
  
Ed swallowed.  
  
"Very well, I shall take you in as my disciple."  
  
"WOW! Really?!?!" Ed jumped up out of the bushes, face lit up and everything.  
  
"Yes, but you will go through very rigorous training." Spike turned around.  
  
"WOOHOO!!!! I AM GOING TO BE THE STUDENT OF THE, AND I REPEAT, THE LEGENDARY SWORDSMAN SPIKE LEE!!!!!!!!" Ed danced around and around, beaming and saying those words over and over.  
  
"I won't accept bragging! Now stand still!" Spike said, almost scolding.  
  
Ed stopped dead in her tracks, and stood up straight.  
  
"Follow me." Spike said, hands folded behind his back. He walked towards the double doors of the shrine, not looking back. He was a wandering swordsman, trekked far across China helping others in need and fighting battles if necessary. This time he stayed at Sir Yenrai's shrine.  
  
Ed hastily followed, extremely excited. Spike could hear the rapid rhythm of her feet which were almost dancing again, and smiled.  
  
======================================================  
  
"I WILL NOT MARRY LIN CHIUNG!!!" Faye Xing screamed, standing up straight, pushing her chair onto the floor and shattering a tea set that was on a table next to it.  
  
Her mother, governess Anastasia (Annie) Xing, had just told her that she was to marry Lin Chiung in three weeks.  
  
"Faye!! I demand you to come back and apologize for your rudeness!" Anastasia exclaimed.  
  
Faye continued storming away.  
  
"COME BACK AND APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT!" Anastasia roared.  
  
Faye turned around, stomping so hard her shoes made dents in the wooden floor. She kicked the chair she knocked over and it hit the table the tea set was on, sending it to the floor also. Then sat down on another chair, looking away from her mother.  
  
"You will obey your father and I and marry Lin Chiung!!" Annie scolded.  
  
Faye rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't give me that look!"  
  
"WHY DO I HAVE TO MARRY THAT FUCKING UGLY BITCH!!" Faye screamed.  
  
Annie gasped, and said,  
  
"Our family will be more successful, marrying you off, our only daughter, to the Chiungs, an extremely rich family. It'll be better for us Xings." Annie said sternly.  
  
"I WILL NOT WASTE MY YOUTHFUL BEAUTY ON A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BASTARD!!" Faye screamed yet again.  
  
"You will do as I say!" Annie scolded.  
  
Governor Jet Xing came in, not at all looking happy.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Faye my dear?" He asked.  
  
"Our daughter refuses to marry!" Annie told Jet.  
  
"Oh, well then who do you wish to marry then?" Jet asked calmly.  
  
"I'd rather marry an expert swordsman or warrior, who has a MUCH more exciting life than a guy named LIN CHIUNG! That is such an ordinary, boring name!" Faye yelled.  
  
"Faye, that is no way to speak of your future husband." Jet told her.  
  
"I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY HIM!" Faye yelled again.  
  
"And not a swordsman or warrior whatever either!" Annie said. Jet nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Faye stormed away. Even worse, she knocked down several tables and chairs, vases, china, and made bigger dents in the floor walking away.  
  
=================================================  
  
Vicious was walking back and forth in front of his forty or so assassins that were standing up in a straight line wearing black uniforms, with hands folded behind his back. They were the best assassins in all of China.  
  
"Our mission is to kill the legendary swordsman, Spike Lee!!" Vicious exclaimed. His voice echoed through the stone walls of the large room in The Red Dragons pagoda.  
  
"YES SIR!" The assassins all recited at once.  
  
"And here is our plan. We are too--" Vicious' sentence was cut off.  
  
Shin came running in panickedly, gasping for breath. He went up to Vicious and stood up straight, honorably.  
  
"What do you want!" Vicious scolded.  
  
"Sir, I was sent to bring back Spike Lee, sir." Shin said, almost shaking.  
  
"And? Where is he?!" Vicious asked sternly.  
  
"Umm, uh...he beat me in a swordfight, sir." Shin was growing even more nervous.  
  
"Imbecile! You were supposed to use a poison dart on the man and drag him back here!" Vicious exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, but he saw me up in the tree about to shoot the dart, knocked the tree down, and started attacking me with his sword, sir. I had to defend myself with my own sword, sir." Shin replied, now shaking.  
  
"NUMBSKULL! At least TRY to not be so obvious and hide in a better tree! No wonder the man could knock it down single-handedly! STUPID!" Vicious scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." Shin apologized, shaking even more.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY FACE!!" Vicious roared.  
  
=======================================================  
  
Spike Lee and Ed Ling sat down on two cushioned chairs, and a servant set a tea set on the table in front of them.  
  
"Now, who are your parents, Edward?" Spike asked, pouring tea in a cup.  
  
"I am an orphan, I have run away from a horrible orphanage in Beijing." Ed replied.  
  
"I see, how long has it taken you to get here?"  
  
"Oh, I guess about five days." Ed gulped up five entire cups of tea.  
  
"Have you eaten?"  
  
"Barely, thieves have robbed me of all my belongings." Ed looked down in sadness, then her stomach growled.  
  
"It is getting late now, the servants will bring you dinner and show you to your room, good night." And Spike left.  
  
Ed beamed, excited to eat. Minutes later, tray after tray of food came, and gobbled down every little morsel of it.  
  
*BELCH!!* The servants cringed. Ed was just about the happiest girl on Earth. She'd never seen her stomach so big before.  
  
"Excuse me, would you like to go to your room now, miss?" A lady servant asked her.  
  
"Yes! Of course!" Ed smiled.  
  
****  
  
"So, she is your first disciple, Lee?" Sir Yenrai asked.  
  
"Yes, she is." Spike replied.  
  
"How did you come to meet her?"  
  
"She was watching me dualing with another person."  
  
"Really? Who?" Sir Yenrai asked, confused.  
  
"Shin Wong, one of Vicious' men."  
  
"One of Vicious' men?!?! Vicious' is still after you, isn't he?"  
  
"I'm afraid he is."  
  
"I'm worried about you, the Red Dragons are the most feared assassins in all of China. And where is Julia?"  
  
"I don't know, we were fighting a battle in Hong Kong, but soon after the victory she disappeared." Spike looked sad.  
  
"Do you think Vicious has something to do with this?"  
  
"Maybe, but I don't know. I hope he isn't trying to make me come to the Red Dragons pagoda of his and plot to kill me there." Spike replied.  
  
"Well for now, I think you should rest here and train Edward. Just for the time being. We can hope for Julia to come back, or so." Sir Yenrai said, with sympathy in his voice.  
  
"I guess so, but soon I should travel once again and search for her, in a few weeks I assume."  
  
"I am tired, I'm going to bed now." Sir Yenrai yawned. Spike got up from his chair, and headed toward the door.  
  
"Good night, sir." He said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
****  
  
Ed's room was quite large, for a guest room. Her eyes opened wide and she beamed, running around and admiring all the beautiful furniture.  
  
****  
  
About a half hour later, she got tired and plopped on the bed, falling asleep.  
  
================================================  
  
Faye Xing was sobbing on her pillow that night...........and eventually got to punching it.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED TO THAT BITCH!!!! I WON'T!!!!!!" Her screams could be heard from outside, where her dog Ein was. He walked into her room a minute later, got up on the bed, and was looking at Faye with puppy eyes.  
  
Faye sat up, and hugged the dog. She started sobbing even worse.  
  
===================================================  
  
*CLASH!!*  
  
*CLASH!!*  
  
*CLASH!!*  
  
There was chaos in the Red Dragons pagoda. Assassins were running all over the place, trying to kill one person: the legendary female swordfighter: Julia Chan.  
  
*CLASH!!*  
  
Julia ran for the wall, ran up, jumped back down, and stabbed a guy in the head and kicking another out cold. She kicked several other guys surrounding her, and chopped and poked others with her sword. When more came she flew into the air kicking or stabbing every one of them. She finally found the door, and as fast as she could flew out into the darkness.  
  
  
  
*large drums start playing and you see a full moon*  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............  
  
===========================================  
  
Like it? Personally, I really enjoyed this fanfic. But I added a few twists and new charcters than in the real movie. ^_-  
  
The next chapter should come out very soon. 


	2. Crouching Ed Hidden Ein: Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
=====================================  
  
CROUCHING ED HIDDEN EIN: PART II  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a sunny morning, and Faye woke up, eyes still red and puffy. She could see the sun outside her window, and covered her eyes with her hand because of the glare. She had mainly forgotten about the night before, but as the seconds went by her eyes opened wide and she sat up, and suddenly remembered she had to marry Lin Chiung in three weeks.  
  
Faye got up from her bed and changed into a dress. Then had her maids apply makeup on her face and do her hair.  
  
****  
  
A half hour later when Faye was all set and ready for the day, she walked to the dining room for breakfast. As she opened the double doors, her parents were already there.  
  
"Well, good morning, daughter." Governor Jet Xing greeted.  
  
Faye igonored him and sat down roughly. Her mother gave her a mean look in the eye.  
  
"So, have you appreciated the idea of the wedding, yet, Faye? We have been setting plans for it since last month, along with Lin's parents." Jet said politely.  
  
"NO!" And she threw a cup of tea on the floor.  
  
"Faye, don't be such a child!" Her mother scolded.  
  
"I won't marry! Never to a low-life stuck up bastard!" Faye yelled.  
  
"Calm down, you will someday appreciate this decision, and also the marriage." Jet said calmly.  
  
"Mother, Father, will you please reconsider?" Faye asked.  
  
Jet chuckled, "If you bring us the sword of the greatest swordsman in all of China!" He teased.  
  
"Well, really, I shall do just that!" Faye exclaimed, growing excited.  
  
"That is impossible, Spike Lee is no one to mess around with! Especially him and his sword. Do you really mean that, Jet?" Annie said.  
  
"No, but it would be nice to have the Blue Destiny in my possession." Jet replied, and chuckled again.  
  
Faye was thinking, she would do anything she could to get that sword. She knew that Spike Lee would be nothing but a little old man who's worn out from years of fighting. But was he? She put that thought aside and started thinking up of a plan how to get the Blue Destiny, Spike's valuable and ancient sword.  
  
==============================================  
  
"Ok, first thing in the morning is to always meditate." Spike told the sleepy but anxious Ed.  
  
They were outside in the shrine's garden, and Spike sat down on the grass, folding his legs. Ed did the same thing.  
  
"Close your eyes, and let your mind drift away, like a leaf being blown in the wind, a bird gliding in the sky, water flowing down a waterfall." Spike said.  
  
"Ok!" And Ed shut her eyes, trying to get everything out of her mind. But she was so happy that her master was the famous Spike Lee, and couldn't really calm down.  
  
"You are tense, and your mind is flooded." Spike told her, eyes still closed.  
  
"Wow! How did you know?" Ed asked eagerly.  
  
"I can feel the vibrations in the air from your eagerness." Spike replied calmly.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of meditating, or at least Ed trying to, Spike got up, and took out two wooden swords that were laid on a rock.  
  
"Do you have any experience as a swordfighter?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah! You just block the other person from slashing you and beat the crap out of them!" Ed replied, almost jumping.  
  
"That is the exact opposite of what swordfighting really is." He smiled, "Someday, you'll really understand the true meaning of swordfighing." Spike said.  
  
"I bet I will!" Ed replied, smiling. Spike laughed. He started teaching her the basics: how to hold the sword, the correct stance, etc.  
  
****  
  
About an hour later, Ed felt as though she's already a master of swordfighting. A servant came out into the garden.  
  
"Sir, it is time for breakfast." The servant told Spike.  
  
"Very well, today's early morning practice is over. You must eat hearty, for there will be a long day's training ahead of you." Spike told Ed. There was a chill that went down her spine. They both walked back into shrine.  
  
=====================================================  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!!!" Vicious scolded his men. Or what was left of them.  
  
"HOW COULD ONE HUNDRED OR SO MEN BE DEFEATED BY A SINGLE WOMAN!! THIS IS MOST UNACCEPTABLE!!" Vicious roared.  
  
"We are sorry, sir!" They all recited.  
  
"That is not enough! You will all take a five hour hike in the woods! With forty pound packs in your possession and no water! Start now!!" Vicious yelled, and they all dashed to the pile of sacks behind them, and ran out the door.  
  
"And IF I don't see a full pack in five hours, you will be executed!" Vicious warned behind them. They all took that line seriously. Especially Shin, who was too cowardly to confront Julia the other night.  
  
Vicious sighed as he walked away, and started to think up of new plans to kill Spike Lee.  
  
====================================================  
  
Julia Chan woke up in a pile of leaves which she had gathered herself the night before. She knew that she was in a place close to Sir Yenrai's shrine, and decided to go there, hoping to find her beloved there. They were separated from a battle in Hong Kong. She'd longed for him since.  
  
She got up, dusted herself off, and ran swiftly, on her way to Sir Yenrai's shrine in a nearby village.  
  
===================================================  
  
"Faye!! It is time for bed!" Anastasia Xing exclaimed from the living room.  
  
"YES, MOTHER!!" Faye screamed back, and stormed into her room from the garden.  
  
Instead of getting into her night clothes, she put on a ninja suit, to make her capable of battle, tied her hair into a tight bun, and covered her face so no one would find out who she was.  
  
She flew away into the trees, into darkness.  
  
==================================================  
  
It was night and Ed was exremely exhausted and sweat drenched. As soon as she got into her room she collapsed on the bed and fell asleep, snoring loudly. She didn't even bother to take a bath.  
  
****  
  
Spike was outside, practicing his sword movements. On the pillar in front of him, he saw someone jump on the roof of the shrine in the moonlight. He turned around, alarmed. No one there. Another shadow appeared. He held his sword in front of him, ready for whoever it was.  
  
*SWISH!!*  
  
Spike attempted to slash the mysterious intruder.  
  
*SWISH!!*  
  
The intruder hopped in a different direction.  
  
*SWISH!!*  
  
The intruder disappeared.  
  
*SWISH!!*  
  
Yet again the intruder escaped Spike's sword. He tried again. No luck, the person was very swift and his only source of light was the moon.  
  
"Arghhhhh, who are you?!" Spike yelled.  
  
The intruder jumped on a rock and pounced back up on the roof. Spike did the same thing. He followed the person, jumping from buildings and houses throughout the village, attempting to catch up to the person.  
  
"Come back here!! Who are you!!" Spike called. No answer, the person just continued to jump.  
  
Finally, the person came to a stone-floored courtyard, and landed. So did Spike.  
  
"I repeat, who are you?!!!" Spike yelled.  
  
The intruder threw several steel stars at him.  
  
*CLING!!*  
  
*CLING!!*  
  
*CLING!!*  
  
Spike blocked them all with his sword, sparks flying. The person flipped in the air, and landed behind him. They threw more steel stars.  
  
*CLING!!*  
  
*CLING!!*  
  
*CLING!!*  
  
He blocked them again with his sword sending more sparks. Both of them ran for two different boulders on opposite sides of the courtyard, jumped up ten feet into the air, Spike about to slash the person....  
  
*BAM!!*  
  
Spike got kicked in the stomach and was knocked onto the ground, dropping his sword.  
  
"AAHHHH!!" The pain in his back was horrible, he almost thought he was defeated.  
  
The intruder was about to land on him, but he rolled away and got up, ready to fight.  
  
The both of them were fist fighting, and Spike was still puzzled why this person just suddenly attacked him in the middle of the night.  
  
"YA!" Spike hit the intruder in the face with the back of his arm and kicked them, sending them into a nearby boulder. Bits of rock flew out from the impact.  
  
Spike walked up to the person.  
  
"Now tell me, who are you and what do you want?!!" Spike said angrily. He could still feel the pain in his back burning him.  
  
"Are you Spike Lee?" The person asked quietly.Then threw several more steel stars at him. Spike dodged them.  
  
"Yes, I am. So what do you want!!" He said.  
  
The person didn't answer.  
  
"If you won't answer, I'll just leave!" Spike exclaimed. Seconds later, still no reply. He went to pick up his sword and jumped on another boulder on the other side of the courtyard and flew away, jumping from building to building as before.  
  
The person just laid there, gasping for breath.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Faye hadn't expected the very thing that had just happened to her. Spike Lee was indeed a great swordsman, and definitely not a little old man. She sighed and got up, her back in severe pain. She wondered if it was bleeding.  
  
"GODDAMN YOU!!!!!!!" She screamed. Birds flew out of a tree.  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..................  
  
====================================================  
  
Another chapter of this amazing tale completed! Crouching Ed Hidden Ein is probably my favorite fanfic I've written so far, beside Faye's New Secret.....I think. ^_^;;  
  
Expect the next chapter to come out real soon! This has been real fun to write and hope for it not to end too soon!^_- 


End file.
